hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 14
''**Told from the Point of View of Valerian Abernathy**'' I wake just in time to see the sun set. I shake my head, pull myself up and go into the bathroom. I can feel Finnick's arms around me, I smile and wince slightly, though my wounds were taken care of I have a light scar on my arm and some bruising on my stomach but other than that I feel fine. Thanks to the Capitol the wound on my leg is pretty much gone. I lean back against Finnick and smile, we get dressed and head downstairs. I say hellos to my family and we eat "breakfast", which consists of eggs, meat, some cheese and milk, as I get to thinking, I don't want Finnick to leave because I know I'll get asked about my games and that's the last thing I want to think or talk about. Finnick leaves about an hour later, my family and I get to talking about both my games and my dads', though awkward at least I'm not alone. After all goes quiet, before Lily toddles over to me where she hugs onto me, I smile and I realize something, I realize she is blind to what is going, I keep praying that she won't ever have to indure a Hunger Games. I hug her and she falls asleep in my arms. I excuse myself and go upstairs with her where I let her sleep a little before I give her a bath. She smiles and giggles and it sends me into a flashback, I don't realize I'm crying until she looks up at me from the safety of her warm towel, she hugs me and tells me not to cry. I stand up and take her into her room where I rub her back until she falls back asleep. She is almost a year and talking in full sentences, like me. I laugh as I pull out my baby book from under her bed, I hid there a while back, I look through it and smile and laugh and cry. I sigh, next year I'll have to relive the Games again by having to train some other tributes who probally won't make it out, I expell a sigh and am startled to see my dad in the doorway. He tells me that my mother fell asleep, I nod and ask him about his games, he gives a half hearted shrug and laughs, we get to talking. That's when it hits me, were not that much different, we are alike, I feel like an idiot and again I began to cry. My dad comes over and hugs me, next year its a repeat of me but instead, I have to watch from the sidelines unable to help. My dad tells me about having people to notice the district 12 tributes and he tells me about how to get people to sponsor the tributes. I smile and nod, I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure they at least have a chance. I listen to him and he is right, the Capitol is like a baloon once the air is let out they have nothing, the districts inflate them. He's right and we have to keep fighting. After that talk he gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes dowstairs with my mother. That night I fall into a dark, calm, dreamless sleep. Read More: Episode 15